Togainu no Chi: Why must you do this to me again?
by Rollingsushi
Summary: Togainu no Chi. ShikiXAkira coupling. Akira's forced to make cake for Shiki but then he's taken advantage of...


I've been obsessed with TnC for a while and am hoping to get the game very soon... when i searched for some TnC fanfic i only found one so i decided to make one...

* * *

The evening sun seemed to be laughing at Akira as he took the apron from the hook and put it on. He sauntered across the kitchen and opened the cupboard for some ingredients when Shiki entered the room, looking unsatisfied. He hung his black coat over his shoulders as he walked into the room. A fearful aura trailed behind him and had filled the atmosphere with a suffocating sense of supremacy. To normal humans, they would faint from just looking at him. His scarlet eyes hid a strange lust for blood and violence, whereas his crooked smile showed that he enjoyed killing weaklings. His slender, yet masculine figure proved that he was a patronizing character. A person such as Shiki would be bored to tears of this world. Nobody matched his strength. Nobody.

"You still haven't even started. Heh." He smirked at Akira amusingly, peering at him from the side of his eyes as he sat down onto the couch.

"Shut up. You should be happy enough that I'm cooking for you." Akira replied back spitefully. He always had to endure Shiki's bullshit everyday. It annoyed the hell out of him but he had to do it or he may have to face his wrath. Thinking about what he would do to him was daunting, seeing how Shiki was Il-Re himself.

Shiki crossed his arms and glanced at Akira. "I'm sick of eating Solids. They suck… so you can be my personal chef from now on Akira. Be honoured, heh."

"Yeah, yeah. How spoilt can you get, you bastard."

"Yeah. I think I deserve some luxury after all."

_Trying to be funny, huh?_ Akira leered at Shiki. He was so close to snapping but he had to hold it in. Nothing said could intimidate Shiki. He had too much pride to be crushed and that was what Akira hated most about him. He wished he had the power to beat him up, or at least insult him but nothing said to him has ever insulted Shiki. He was too arrogant and full of himself.

"Here you go." Akira handed Shiki a piece of cake he had just made. "I put a lot of effort into it so you better like it.

_I hope you get poisoned and die._

"It looks like crap," Shiki shrugged and placed it onto the table, "but it's better than a Solid. Just in case it explodes, I'll eat it later."

"Damn asshole. I'm not doing this again." Akira took off his dirtied apron and chucked it onto the floor, irritated and pissed off. He walked back into the kitchen to clean up when Shiki pulled him back down onto the couch roughly, trapping his arms. He clutched his shirt and peered deeply into Akira's eyes.

"Where're you going so fast? You should clean yourself first." Shiki grinned, devilishly. "There's cake mix everywhere on your face. So messy…" he licked Akira's face, chuckling with delight and amusement."

"The hell?" Akira tried to push him away but it was wasted effort. Shiki loomed over him and took a good look at him, holding Akira's chin. His grasp was strong and powerful, fit for someone with the title Il-Re. No one rivalled Shiki's strength. Whoever had dared to confront him in Igura had their heads instantly decapitated from their bodies.

"You might taste better than the cake you made, y'know?"

"Get your hands off me." Akira wrinkled his eyebrows. He couldn't help but stare at Shiki as well. His eyes were a stunning scarlet colour that contrasted with his pale-white face. His ebony-black hair curled to the front of his face and created a frame that emphasized his sinister expression. His lips were grinning wickedly.

"Don't touch me." Akira tried to shove him off but his hands were held by him.

"Hey, I _own_ you. I'll do whatever the hell I want with you and whenever I want it."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Before Akira could get another word out of his mouth, Shiki smothered Akira's mouth and kissed him hard. He pushed his own tongue roughly against Akira's and continued massaging his tongue until excess saliva poured from his lips.

"Shiki!" Akira managed to say when their mouths parted for breath. This wasn't the first time that Shiki had taken advantage of Akira. Many times, Akira had tried to avoid it and resist but his attempts to prevent Shiki's action always did nothing. Shiki had more control and power over him.

"Shiki, I'm not your damn plaything!" Akira swallowed. His body had already begun heating up and his heart pounded madly against his chest.

The dominating male clasped Akira by the face and smirked. "Oh? But you _are_ my plaything. I did officially say I owned you a long time ago, didn't I? You'll only be mine Akira."

Shiki lifted Akira's T-shirt, revealing his bare chest. His stomach muscles had tensed from nervousness and anxiety. For once, Akira didn't seem to mind his 'in-your-face' actions. He clutched the edge of the couch and closed his eyes, shaking. It was a good feeling…to be wanted by Shiki.

"You're not being stubborn for once. I wonder if it's because we haven't done it in a while." Shiki chuckled as he licked Akira's stomach, so close to his most private area. Akira tensed up even more and began writhing but he was maintained by Shiki's hold.

"Damnit, stop doing this!" Akira remained defenceless against him. He knew in his heart that it was better to run away from the man in front of him but his body responded differently. He didn't know which instinct to trust.

"I always do this to you and you never seemed to mind." Shiki grabbed his chin and kissed him again. He sucked on Akira's soft and willing lips, making sure he could get every part of his lips. He moved his hands to Akira's jeans and began unzipping them.

"Wait, what? Shiki, seriously stop it. Not now, no way!" Akira flustered. His body remembered the feeling of intense pain and pleasure that Shiki gave to him. He blushed in embarrassment at the mortified feeling his body generated. "If you'd only stop doing this so roughly!"

Shiki chuckled, delighted that Akira was responding in such a brash manner. He released his chin and pulled Akira's pants off, exposing his already hardened member. Akira gasped in shock at Shiki's bold move as he grasped his erected member.

"Ah…Aah!" Akira moaned as Shiki probed him at his pleasure spot. At each stroke, Akira could only utter sounds of wet pleasure. His mouth was once again suffocated by Shiki's mouth, their tongues lashing at each other intensely.

"Mmhhmm," Akira let himself succumb to the pleasure that felt wrong in a way. He grabbed Shiki's arms and pulled him to himself, wanting to feel his warmth and protection, though ironic in a way.

"Ah, so you _do_ like it Akira? Want to up it a notch?" Shiki grinned sinfully.

"Don't t-try anything funny…aah!"

Shiki thrusted his hand deeper into Akira's recesses and stroked him faster and harder. It was unbelievably painful yet pleasing to the touch. Shiki's hands were sodden with Akira's warm fluids that continued to spurt out from his flaming member.

"Anywhere else we haven't tried?" Shiki chuckled. He let go of Akira's wet and hard member and took hold of Akira's shirt. He pulled it completely off and threw it onto the ground. He put his arms around Akira's hot and stimulated body and placed his lips near Akira's hard nipples.

"Your reactions are amusing to watch Akira."

"St-stop it. I've had enough."

"Already?" Shiki bit gently onto Akira's nipples and nibbled on them. He licked them and slowly moved his tongue all the way up to Akira's neck. He looked up briefly to see Akira's expression of utter docile and embarrassment. He whispered into his ear.

"Are you feeling hot all over? Your body feels good doesn't it?"

Akira shot back a look of annoyance. Again, Shiki was teasing him and having more fun than him. He was always the one that was easier off, no pain but pure amusement from teasing Akira.

"This isn't fair…" Akira could barely speak the words as his hardened member was throbbing. "You're always the one that's better off…it's not fair."

"You think the world is fair, Akira? Look at what it had come to. The world's destroyed because of humans. Such meaningless wars and struggles had shaped our world into the catastrophe it is now. Nothing's fair in this world. There's no justice anywhere."

"I wasn't talking about the damn world. I'm talking about you!"

"Hmph, What's not fair? I'm doing all the work." Shiki put his hand to Akira's throbbing section and begun stroking him again, but this time he did it in an irregular speed. Akira couldn't keep up with his movements and his body began to burn more. He could feel his muscles in his back convulsing and arching back. His body wanted to release the heat immediately and the only place it could do it was down there.

"Ah…Aah, crap…" Akira struggled to keep it in.

"Let it go Akira. It would release your body from that unnecessary pain."

Shiki squeezed hard and then the warm bodily fluids were finally released from Akira's body. He moaned some more and laid there, trying to regain his breath. It felt good to finally end it…or so Akira thought.

His body was lifted up suddenly and turned around. He laid on his stomach, still trying to come back to consciousness when Shiki suddenly stuck his finger into his rear end.

"Haah!" Akira yelled out in shock. He wasn't expecting Shiki to continue. "Stop, stop damnit. I-I can't handle this anymore."

He felt Shiki grinning against his neck. "Oh? You could go longer. I'm sure of it."

He inserted another finger and another one when Akira finally couldn't stand it any more and tried to pull away from Shiki but, of course, Shiki wouldn't allow it.

"Don't run away Akira."

"Idiot! Why wouldn't I?"

Shiki pulled closer towards Akira's face and licked beneath his earlobe. He took his fingers out from Akira's rear end and gently started to caress Akira's chest.

"Ah…mm," Akira shrank back into Shiki's arms. The feeling of being touched at the front was more appealing to Akira. He found himself wanting to be closer to Shiki's warmth and dominance.

"So you like to be touched at the front more, huh? Interesting…"

"What is?" Akira uttered.

"I keep discovering more things about you."

Akira blushed. "You-You're interested? That's so…stupid and unlike you." True, Shiki never cared much about those around him so when he said those words to Akira, it really felt like he truly belonged to him and was his most precious thing he had in possession.

"Your heart is beating faster, Akira." Shiki roughly turned him around with his sturdy arms and peered deep into Akira's eyes. "You're being very obedient for once Akira. Have you finally decided to become my loyal pup as you should?"

"No! I don't belong to anyone! I don't even remember being bought by you! You're just making up all this bullshit aren't you, asshole?"

"You really don't remember?" Shiki pondered for a second and stared blankly at Akira then he started chuckling. "I gotta be honest with you, I don't remember either."

"Hah? You bastard! So you were just making shit up!" Akira glared angrily at Shiki and tried to squirm out of his hold but he was still being held tightly. Again he tried to move out but as he did, Shiki's belt scraped the surface of Akira's skin down there.

"Stop moving or you'll end up hurting yourself."

"Th-then take yours… off as well," it was awfully hard to get those words out of his mouth but Akira was somehow irritated that Shiki hadn't taken off his clothes as well.

"Hmph, I don't like it when dogs talk to their owners like that." Shiki replied back angrily.

He pinned Akira down and pushed against his crotch, rubbing him there and arousing his body once again.

"What are you- Ah!"

Akira stared wide-eyed at Shiki who was about to do something shockingly disturbing. It sent shivers against Akira's spine. Shiki smirked in glee as he slowly lowered his head to Akira's heated member.

"Wait, don't!" He flustered and squirmed. His heart was thumping against his chest and his blood rushed to his head. He started feeling dizzy, yet anxious.

Akira shut his eyes as Shiki took him by the mouth.

"Ahaa…Shi…ki," Akira moaned loudly. He couldn't keep in the pleasure he felt. He could feel the heat gather at that area, and he could feel Shiki's tongue wetly against his heated member. He didn't want to call out anymore and bit his mouth to prevent himself from moaning.

Shiki released him and clambered on top of Akira, smirking the same smirk he always had. His eyes gleamed in a way Akira hadn't seen before.

"Don't bite yourself. Express yourself, Akira." Shiki placed a kiss onto his mouth, passionately and forcibly.

"Shi…ki." Akira uttered when their lips parted for breath. "Why do you…only do this to me? You could just kill me…because I am so unworthy compared to your strength."

"Hush," Shiki clasped Akira's jaw and kissed him again, this time more strongly. He let go of him and smiled gently, surprising Akira. Normally, Shiki would have this evil expression latched on his face but now…

"I don't know why." He replied to Akira, his expression showing that he was confused as well. "You intrigue me in a strange way and only you can do it. To be honest it pisses me off a bit."

"Oh, I see…" Akira smiled in satisfaction with that reply.

_So Shiki can be gentle if he wanted to be._

"Hey, I know what you're thinking. Hmph, if you think I'm giving you mercy then you're wrong." Shiki chuckled in glee and then embraced Akira. "You're still mine, either way so I'll do whatever I want with you.

"Wait, what?" Akira yelled back at him.

_I take it back now. Shiki's an asshole._

Akira continued to endure Shiki's 'bullshit', though willingly to be with him. To be honest, Akira didn't really hate him but rather, it was awkward and irritated him that Shiki was always in power.

"Mmm, ahh, it's enough…" Akira gave in.

"Finished already? Heh." Shiki, despite acting tough, was also tired. He laid on top of Akira's naked body and closed his eyes.

"You're the only one that's seen me like this." Shiki whispered, finally resting.

Akira put his arms around his body and smiled. "I know that."

* * *

The End but there'll be more from where that came from...heh


End file.
